Weapon X (Multiverse)
* Founding member Kane was killed by a counterpart of Namor and replaced with the Vision . He was later sent home . * Founding member, Deadpool who was first "killed" by Sabretooth, who snapped his neck . He was later killed again in the Crystal Palace by the female Hulk (Jen Walters). . He was NOT sent home. * Founding member, Sabretooth first appeared as a Weapon X subject . He stayed behind on a world ruled by Sentinels ; from the same reality as Blink; former leader of Weapon X. He then later joined the Exiles . * Mesmero, . He was killed and later confirmed dead. He wasn't immediately replaced until after some missions by the second wave of recruits (Hulk (Jen Walters), Storm and Daredevil). He was later sent home. . * Wolverine, Founding member, . He was killed and then later confirmed dead . He wasn't immediately replaced until after some missions by the second wave of recruits (Hulk (Jen Walters), Storm and Daredevil). He was later sent home . * Maverick, Founding member who was killed when he was impaled by a razor-pointed throwing shield from a counterpart of Captain America. He wasn't immediately replaced until after some missions by the second wave of recruits (Hulk, Storm and Daredevil). He was later sent home. . * Daredevil, Second wave of recruits, . He was later confirmed to be dead . He was sent home alive however . * Hulk (Jen Walters), Second wave of recruits, . Was pulled into the Negative Zone but was actually in stasis in the Panoptichron; sided with the Exiles during the battle with Deadpool, killed him and was later sent home . * Storm, Second wave of recruits, . Killed during a mission to stop an alternate Bruce Banner ; was replaced by Hyperion. Later sent home for burial . * Spider, Daredevil's replacement . Killed by Firestar with a mega-blast from her powers . Later sent home for burial . * Vision, Kane's replacement, . Killed when an alternate reality was devastated . Later sent home for burial . * Iron Man. Replaced Deadpool . Was sent to the Crystal Palace and was in stasis showing stable life-signs. Sent home alive, without armor, . .]] * Gambit, Sabretooth's replacement. When he replaced Sabretooth as the team leader he was the one who wore the Tallus. Sacrificed himself to kill Hyperion with Magik's sword charged with kinetic energy . Later sent home for burial . * Archangel, Iron Man's replacement Was in stasis showing stable life-signs in the Panoptichron. Sent home and returned to his mercenary work. * Colossus, Replaced Hulk (Jen Walters). Died when he ran out of oxygen after being blasted into the vacuum of space by Hyperion . Later sent home for burial. * Ms. Marvel, Angel's replacement . Killed in battle with Morph . Later sent home for burial . * Hyperion, Replaced Storm . Questioned the Timebroker's motive and decided to rule Earths instead of fulfilling the team's missions. Was first "killed" by Gambit and the Exiles ; ended up in the Crystal Palace where he escaped and started playing with the Exiles including replacing Heather with Sabretooth and Beak with Holocaust; was sent back to his reality where Earth was devastated by nuclear war . Replaced by alternate versions of himself. * Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner), Replaced Colossus, was there to kill Hyperion and failed. . Later Sent home for burial . * Firestar Replaced Vision, was there to kill Hyperion and failed. Killed in the backlash of her own powers while killing the Spider . Was NOT sent home for burial, because she cremated herself. The team was eventually destroyed, when the Timebroker wanted to downsize both teams in hopes of killing off Hyperion. | Equipment = Varied | Transportation = Teleportation through connection to the Tallus as well as individual members own means. | Weapons = Each team members' arsenal. | Notes = Unseen missions that Weapon X, were known to have completed are: * Crippling an alternate Doctor Strange. * Inciting war between Atlantis and the Inhumans. * Blowing up the Avengers Mansion. * Massacring the Morlocks. * Murdering an alternate Tony Stark. | Trivia = | Links = * Weapon X members (Multiverse) }}